


Conscendo

by Manahreiz



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game Characters, Gen, Multi, Resurrection, Supposedly for Silver Hunter release?, What tag do I put next?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manahreiz/pseuds/Manahreiz
Summary: “Thorras... Stop lying…I’m…not Altea… Please do not confuse me...”The girl herself was having a hard time suppressing the pain she was feeling. That last battle in Mistland, Altea, Vestinel, Everyone else.. Those memories flashed all at once, it was too painful for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What would you do if you wake up after knowing you're supposed to be dead?
> 
> What more if you see yourself and you're not you anymore? 
> 
> Izanami had to deal with that. Because she was something different. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

A girl had tried to stir up after hearing a voice of a man. Closing and opening her eyes, in hopes of removing the blurry sensation as she just woke up of what it seemed to be a deep slumber. She tried to move afterwards, only causing her pain. Every part of her body seemed to hurt, but she forced herself to tilt her head sideways. She saw a man clad in a blue robe with its hood cast downwards. After her vision clearing out, the girl saw a man—familiar yet so unfamiliar; smiling sadly at her while holding her hand. Have I seen him before? She thought.

_Mistland.._

_Rukeasche.._

_Zale.._

_Akard.._

_Jikan.._

_Monolith.._

_Lagendia.._

Her mind tried to process what was going on. Why was the man speaking as if the girl was on a deep sleep for years? She remembers them, but who own those names? She woke up on an unfamiliar ceiling. On an unfamiliar territory. Worse, her body was failing her. She was really eager to know what happened.

_Savior of Lagendia… Possessed by Vestinel…_

But it was all vague.

_Our savior was a Dragonborn, but she chose to side with the humans, like the Gold and Silver Dragons. But unfortunately.. After their encounter with Vestinel at the other side of the world, The heroes who went to the said place went back.. but there were no signs of the Elven Dragonborn.._

_Elven Dragonborn.. Elf.. Dragonborn.._

As she forced herself to remember, all that it gave her were headaches and heartaches. The names were so familiar. The events seemed to had transpired weeks or days after today. Why does she feel so…empty?

_Nami… Izanami.._

“Nami.. died…Mistland..Vestinel..”

The girl felt that her hand was tightly held by the man. She looked at her and almost felt his sadness. It seems that the name “Nami” was a big impact to everyone else. “Yes.. She died.. Three years ago..” He looked at the girl reluctantly, trying to avoid the topic. Instead of stopping, the girl took this as a chance to ask him questions. She stood up despite the body pains, and found herself having a hard time to walk. After two or more steps, she fell down infront of a full-length mirror, seeing her reflection.

Immediately, the man assisted him, but as the girl saw her reflection, her grip on the man’s arms tightened.

Her blonde hair was long and soft; one that reaches the ground after years of not cutting it. Her soft milky skin glowed, and her silver eyes were as beautiful as the moon. She was wearing a one-piece clothing, seemingly a white magician’s robe with a hood and adorned with ancient carvings on the side.

She started to breathe heavily, which concerned the man. He immediately hugged the frantic girl tight. There was no guarantee that the girl would calm down, but he did either way.

“Altea, I know this shocked you.. But please, continue to rest—your body might be new for you..after you got possessed by Vestine—”

_“Thorras..”_

The man called ‘Thorras’ was surprised as to how the girl knew his name. The girl she called “Altea” started to stand up. Her legs may seem to be wobbling, but he supported him. Thorras saw the girl grit her teeth, while tears started to drop.

“Thorras... Stop lying…I’m…not Altea… Please do not confuse me...”

The girl herself was having a hard time suppressing the pain she was feeling. That last battle in Mistland, Altea, Vestinel, Everyone else.. Those memories flashed all at once, it was too painful for her.

“That last battle.. After defeating a Child, Vestinel deemed you to be a worthy vessel, despite you accepting the purified jewel of Altea. She possessed you, polluting the jewel…” The girl listened to the story.Thorras carried her towards the bed, letting her sit comfortably while he sat by the nearby chair; though the girl did not let go of his arm.

“The two goddesses seemed to be on a fight for your body, though you were fully controlled by Vestinel by a short period of time.. Haven’t I appeared on the right time, you may have killed your own friends already.. They were trying to get the Goddesses out of your body. Once more, Altea was overpowered by Vestinel.

Zale managed to get out Altea’s jewel from you, in exchange for his left eye. And I tried my best to purify the jewel. In the end.. You weakened Vestinel, making her retreat to the depths of the void and..and.. Nami died. The only thing we had in mind to keep you alive was to give you back the jewel.”

The room fell silent. Thorras looked at the lady, and she was crying. “I’m not Altea.. I’m.. I’m Izanami.. right..? But she’s… she’s dead.. and the only thing keeping me alive is the jewel I got from the Goddess herself..”

“That could be one of the many explanations you can give, Nami. I’m sorry I could not give out a solid explanation myself, But we believe another thing;”

_“The Goddess may be there at the heavens, or the voids, guarding her creations here at Lagendia; but you are the other Altea in her mortal form.”_

 


	2. 2.0

_The Goddess may be there at the heavens, or the voids, guarding her creations here at Lagendia; but you are the other Altea in her mortal form._

What Thorras said, it had the girl wonder. Was it true? Or was it another cover up lie to keep her from panicking that much?

Under the dawn, the girl sat down on the flowery fields under a giant tree at the top of the hill. Her hair was steadily laid down on the grass, swaying gently as the calm air passes through their area. As the light starts to peek shyly on the area, the girl kept on thinking and reminiscing what happened.

_It’s been three years.._

Thorras explained what happened and _**[Nami]**_ tried to recall.Vestinel appeared before their eyes after defeating the **_[Last Child]_** in Mistland. _**[Nami]**_ getting possessed by Vestinel. _ **[Zale]** , **[Jikan]** , **[Akard]**_ , and _**[Rukeasche]**_ tried to suppress her. Thorras arrived at the scene to help, extracting _**[Altea’s jewel]**_ to avoid getting destroyed by her sister. After trying to put some sense back to the possessed, she used the powers she got to herself, banishing Vestinel to the depths of the void.

She can still remember how the life left her body. It was painful. It was full of regrets. Usually, Elves would turn to dust, but as a dragonborn, she was forced to revert back onto being the **_[Dragon Jewel]_**. She would not; if she hadn’t been consumed by the dragon side—which she willingly accepted. It was like being stabbed multiple times, but you weren’t able to react. Her whole life flashed before her eyes, as cliché as it may seem.

As she closed her eyes, she could hear the pleading voices of her friends—All of them hurt as she was leaving. As she waited for the small light of life to finally die down, she heard a voice. She saw someone.

_[Izanami..]_

By the time she opened her eyes once more, she was in a place she never saw—or went to. A vast expanse of flowery fields, sky so clear and blue, and it was so peaceful.. as if it was inside a dream. She stood there on the middle of the fields while looking for the source of the voice.

_[Izanami..]_

She looked back and saw the one calling for her.

Her head was adorned by a silver tiara, her fair complexion complimenting her white dress; her silver eyes reflected purity. There were small pair of wing-like accessory on her hair, and real ones at her back. Her face was very similar to Izanami, as if they were twins. The only thing that differ was the elf’s pointy ears and her white hair.

_[Welcome to my dream…]_

It has been unclear for the girl to why Altea chose to talk to her. First of all, she was already dead. Second, She would have deemed Nami to be unable to die peacefully after letting herself get possessed by Vestinel. Third, Nami was broken.

Broken by the fact that she suffered so much. Broken by the fact that she was at fault for losing those people who are precious to her. Broken by the fact that in the end, she did nothing good and caused trouble for all of them.

Silence, guilt and grief filled the air. Nami could not bring herself to look at the Goddess. All she did was to lower her head and grit her teeth. The Goddess noticed her sour expression and walked towards her with a smile, and proceeded to give her a hug.

_[I know you had a hard time…but despite it all, your dear brother born from Vestinel protected you..]_

_[I’m glad I finally met you, my dearest daughter…]_

Izanami was surprised herself when tears fell down from her eyes as for the first time, she felt welcomed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly, this was for Silver Hunter release on DNSea. I was waiting for it and was so excited to try out the new character. 
> 
> All of the characters present except for the NPCs are original characters of my friends and yours truly.


End file.
